


An (Ear)ly Evening Out

by MyJediLife



Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: Ear Kink, F/M, Little Fluff, Oral Sex, Paul Sevier/Reader - Freeform, Seduction, Smut, ear porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: You love Paul Sevier, and it's about time you got him into your bed.





	An (Ear)ly Evening Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrisLit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisLit/gifts).



> Sooo... this one shot was a DARE from the wonderful Ang (PrisLit).
> 
> Don't ever dare me to do something - because I will do it and do it well!
> 
> Seriously, though - I hope you enjoy this, Ang! Thanks for all you do for the Adam Driver Fan community!!
> 
> Also - thank you for the beautiful wallpapers for my phone. 
> 
> Muahz!
> 
> This is unbeta'ed - any mistakes are my own, and I am so, so sorry!

You’ve been dating Paul Sevier for four months now, and he is, pretty much, the perfect boyfriend. He’s kind, smart, caring and would do pretty much anything for you. You met him through work at the NSA, where you are a junior analyst, and he is a senior analyst in a different department. You had to make the first move, of course, because Paul is incredibly shy – which is both endearing and frustrating to you.

 

You have plans to go to a nice restaurant for dinner tonight, followed by a movie. You have decided, though, that you have to implement a different plan for your evening together – because you desperately need your boyfriend in your bed. You’ve been taking care of yourself for the last four months, and frankly, you need the feeling of him inside you instead of your fingers  and your battery operated boyfriend.

 

He picks you up in his car at the exact time he said he would – as usual – and you plant a loving kiss to his lips as he smiles at you before you slide into the passenger seat.  He closes the door after making sure you are inside the car and safe. That is another thing you love about him – he is a gentleman.

 

You arrive at the restaurant, your fingers intertwined with his as he navigates through the streets of the city with one hand on the wheel. After parking, Paul comes around the car, opening the door for you. As you step out of the car, he offers a hand to help you, and you smile up at him. As soon as you are standing, you plant another kiss to his lips, a small smile coming to your own lips as you notice the gorgeous blush that creeps onto his face.

 

“You look beautiful,” Paul says softly, and you tuck a piece of hair behind your ear as smile at him and murmur a soft thank you. Reaching up, you run your fingers through his hair softly, your fingertips skimming over the tops of his ears as you watch his reaction. His blush intensifies, and his voice deepens as he takes your hand and rumbles. “Let’s go inside.”

 

As Paul pulls a chair out for you and waits for you to sit before pushing it in and taking the seat across from yours. You had hoped he would sit there, as you have a plan to incite feelings within him that you hope to capitalize on later.

 

You gaze at each other over the gently flickering candle on the table, one of your hands in his, fingers twined together as you talk about everything going on in your lives. Paul is so easy to talk to, and he’s a good listener. You eat an amazing meal, and as you are finishing, you decide that now is a good time to implement plan “Seduce Paul Sevier”.

 

You kick off one of your shoes, which you had chosen simply for the fact that it was easy to kick off, and you run your foot up his pant leg, letting a small, sly grin come to your lips as you see his eyes widen slightly, and the blush return to his face and neck. He has the most adorable look on his face, and you let out a giggle as he leans forward and says softly, “We haven’t even ordered desert yet.”

 

Biting your bottom lip in what you hope is a suggestive way, you wink at Paul and whisper back, “You’re looking at your desert. Ask for the check and let’s go back to my place.”

 

Paul swallows hard, his face reddening even more as his Adam’s apple bobs, his lower jaw working hard for a moment. Your foot continues a path under his pant leg and up his leg, your eyes never leaving his as he makes up his mind, nodding slightly. “Jesus,” he mutters under his breath, “Where is a waitress when you need one?”

 

His words make you giggle, and you bite your bottom lip nervously as you look at him almost shyly across the table.

 

This is really going to happen, which just makes your arousal spike, the moisture starting to gather in your core, pooling in the green lace panties you chose to wear tonight. As the waitress approaches, Paul asks for the check, and you withdraw your foot from his leg, sliding your shoe back onto your foot.

 

A few minutes later finds you once more sliding into the passenger seat of Paul’s car, and you rub your thighs together in anticipation, passion coiling inside you with every moment that passes. Paul slides into the driver’s seat and pulls out into traffic, and as he navigates towards your home, you reach out with one hand, your fingers brushing his hair back behind his ear, exposing it completely to you. You’ve always found his ears absolutely adorable, even though they are always hiding under his hair.

 

Your fingers brush over the tip of his ear, and you watch as a shiver runs through him, goosebumps making the hair on his arms stand up. You can hear his breath hitch in his throat, and as you lean over the seat divider in his car, you make sure to blow on his ear before whispering, “I want you,” trying to make your voice into as sultry a growl as you can manage.

 

“Jesus,” Paul whispers, his eyes glancing over at you as you move even closer, your lips grazing the sensitive skin of his earlobe as you reach down with your other hand, having no trouble in locating his hard cock underneath his pants. Sliding your hand along his length, you pull his earlobe into your mouth, your teeth skimming over it slowly as you let out a low moan of satisfaction.

 

You feel his cock jump under your fingers, confirming your suspicions that he likes having his ears kissed, and you continue your ministrations along his length as you kiss and lick at his ear, letting him know how much you want him the whole time.

 

Finally, Paul’s car comes to a stop in the driveway of your home, and this time you don’t wait for him to be a gentleman – you have other, more pressing things on your mind. You hop out of the car in record speed, practically sprinting to your front door and unlocking it faster than you ever have before. As you step inside, Paul is right behind you, and he kicks the door closed behind you both, locking the door before pulling you close to him, your lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

 

You pull away, smirking as you look deeply into his eyes. You reach up, brushing his hair back over both ears, your fingers brushing over the skin of both now. Paul shivers again, and your lips go to the ear you couldn’t reach in the car earlier, your lips teasing the sensitive skin of his earlobe for a moment before you start to lick at it, pulling it into your teeth. Paul lets out a small moan now, his head tilting back, exposing the skin of his neck to you.

 

You continue your ministrations to both ears now, your hands reaching down and unzipping his pants, and as you reach inside his boxers to find his hard cock, you let out a little moan of your own as you wrap one of your hands around the warm length of him, starting a long stroke from base to tip and back down.

 

Your lips move from his ears now, going back to his mouth as you claim it, your tongue skimming along his bottom lip before he allows you access to his hot mouth, your tongue tangling with his as your hand slowly strokes his length. You can feel him shuddering from your attentions, a low moan leaving his throat as you kiss.

 

Finally, reluctantly, you pull away, taking him by the hand and leading him into your bedroom. Paul pushes you down on the bed softly, taking off his glasses finally and tossing them onto your bedside table. There is a gleam of pure passion in his eyes as he looks at you, a look you have hoped to see there since you started dating each other exclusively. With a small smile, Paul pushes you onto your back, his lips crashing down on yours as his hands snake under the hem of your shirt, causing a small trail of molten lava to erupt in your nerve endings wherever his fingers trail on your skin. His lips move from yours, kissing a slow, steamy trail across your cheek and neck before he claims your earlobe with his lips, as well, his teeth scraping over the sensitive skin as you feel a gush of moisture between your legs.

 

Before long, Paul has managed to slide your shirt over your head, his fingers working at your bra and sliding that off, as well. His large, warm hands cup your breasts like a glove, his lips trailing from your ear down your neck and shoulder now before closing around one of your pert nipples, his tongue laving at the pebbled skin before moving to the other. His big hands slide down your stomach, his long fingers easily finding their way under the top of your skirt. He hums his approval as he moves back to your other nipple. Your body is alight now with sensation, a wanton ache building in your core, and a moan leaves your lips as your hands bury themselves in his hair. It feels like the softest, finest silk in your fingers.

 

His fingers continue their slide down your body, deftly making their way under your lacy panties. “You’re so wet for me, sweetheart,” Paul murmurs softly as he starts to work your clit with one finger. A low moan leaves your lips as the sweetest tension builds within you, and finally, Paul slides one finger inside your slick walls, followed by another. You roll your hips slightly, taking his fingers as deeply inside you as you can, your teeth biting down on your bottom lip as you throw your head back.

 

Paul kisses his way back up to your lips, his tongue tangling with yours briefly as his fingers work their magic inside you, his thumb rubbing slow circles on your clit. Suddenly, his lips and fingers leave you, and you open your eyes with a frustrated moan to find him standing over you, his eyes raking over your half naked body. He reaches down, easily sliding your skirt over your hips with ease. Next he works off your heels and stockings, leaving you in nothing but those lacy green panties – which you are very proud of yourself for choosing, at this moment in time – because the look in his eyes as he takes you in is _intense_.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Paul says softly as he once more joins you on the bed, his lips meeting yours for a brief, passionate kiss before he moves once more, his warm hands parting your legs as he settles himself between them, one finger tracing the folds of your swollen pussy through the lace of your panties.

 

Leaning in, Paul sucks at your clit through your panties, letting out a low growl of happiness as he laps at you through the lace. You moan, rolling your hips as you try to get more contact, and after another moment of suckling you, Paul reaches up and pulls the panties off, tossing them to the floor. He settles back between your legs, his tongue licking a slow line between your slick pussy lips, ending by pulling your sensitive clit into his mouth and rolling it on his tongue for a moment. Two fingers sink into your core slowly, your walls closing around them as another moan leaves your lips. Your hands fist into Paul’s hair as he continues lapping at your clit, his fingers moving agonizingly slow as they pump in and out of you. Your hips roll against his ministrations, and you can feel your orgasm building, a slow burn inside you moving from your heated core outward.

 

Your hips roll, Paul’s tongue licking furiously at your pussy, and then your orgasm breaks over you like tidal wave, crashing down on your from every direction at once. You moan his name, over and over, your fists pulling at his hair as you ride it out, your hips bucking furiously against his tongue. Finally, it ebbs, leaving you panting and already wanting more. Paul slides up your body and kisses you, his tongue finding yours. You can taste yourself all over him, and that causes you to feel that familiar burn deep within yourself again. You’ve marked him in the most primal way – and you _love_ knowing he is wearing you all over his face.

 

You pull away enough to murmur, “My turn, big boy. Lie down.”

 

Paul doesn’t hesitate to lie down beside you on his back. You set to work immediately, straddling him as you lean in, your lips once more going to those delectable ears of his. He moans again, his body shuddering, and you can feel his cock jump again inside his pants, the friction against your already aroused core drawing a low moan from you. You kiss him slowly and passionately, your fingers making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. He helps you to shrug it off, and you toss it to the floor along with your clothes. You take time to explore his broad, well muscled chest – both with your hands and your lips. Your teeth scrape over his nipples now, your hands moving up to tangle in his hair once more.

 

Once your lips reach his glorious happy trail, you move off him long enough to help relieve him of both his pants, boxers, socks and shoes. A small gasp of approval leaves your lips as his cock springs free. Licking your lips, you reach out with one hand, wrapping your fingers around it. A drop of precum glistens on the tip and you lean down, your tongue lapping it off eagerly. Paul’s hips buck slightly, and he lets out a delicious moan at the feel of your tongue on him.

 

You take as much of him in your mouth as you can, using your hand to pump him slowly as you bob your head, the friction of your mouth against the skin of his cock causing him to tangle his fingers in your hair now, low moans of pleasure leaving his lips. His hips rocked under you, and you hollowed out your cheeks as you moved up and down his cock, your tongue licking slow circles from tip to head over and over. With your free hand you reach down, cupping his balls and squeezing softly, which elicits another loud moan from Paul. As soon as you have him lathered into a near frenzy, you pull your mouth and hands off him, smiling down at him.

 

“Tell me you want me,” You command, your voice low and sultry as you look at him, your hands now splayed on his chest and your pussy achingly close to his cock as you tease him. It doesn’t take long at all for him to answer you, his voice a low timbre as he finally speaks into the silence of the night.

 

“I want you.”

 

You smile and reach down with one hand, positioning his exquisite cock at your entrance, biting your bottom lip as you watch him. His eyes never leave yours, and as you sink onto his cock achingly slow, a low hiss of satisfaction comes from Paul’s lips. His large hands reach up to cup your breasts as you start to move on his cock, the roll of your hips slow at first – you want to cum with him this time, and you want it to last as long as it can.

 

Paul looks at you, licking his lips as he says softly, “You feel so good, so tight. I love being inside you.”

 

This spurs you to pick up the pace a little. Paul’s hands move from your breasts down to your hips now, and he tries his best to meet your pace with his own. You throw your head back as you quicken the pace, and as he tightens his hands on your waist, holding you in place as he bucks his hips up so that he sinks into you completely with every stroke, you let out a low mewl of pleasure.

 

Every nerve is once more alight with pleasure in your body, and you feel another orgasm building. Your breath is coming in gasps now, a slight sheen of sweat  covers both your bodies as Paul pumps his hips faster, your own hips grinding down on his as best they can. Paul’s grip on your hips tightens one last time, and his name leaves your lips over and over as he pumps you full of his spend. You continue to grind against him as best you can, and a moment later your orgasm hits. You ride the wave of pleasure as long as you can, until it ebbs once more and you fall gently against Paul’s chest, both of you breathing heavily from your efforts.

 

With a slight twinge of sadness, you slide off him finally, one arm settling around him as your head nestles on his chest. Paul plays with your hair before planting a gentle kiss to the top of your head, murmuring, “I love you” softly.

 

There’s only one way for you to answer, and so you look up at him, your fingers moving to play with his ear again. “I love you, too.”

 

You fall asleep much later that night, completely satisfied after several more lovemaking sessions – knowing that your plan to seduce your boyfriend was a complete and utter success.


End file.
